


Turns

by orphan_account



Series: A Not-So-Obvious Explanation Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MWPP, Marauders' Era, Praise Kink, Snogging, Teasing, snogging in storage closets, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yeah, alright." James's voice was shaky, and Sirius's smirk victorious. He locked eyes with Moony, who looked pleased and a bit hungry from across the room, ignoring McGonagall for the first time in his life in order to stare at James and Sirius.And so the foundations for The Game had been set.(Literally just my three favorite idiots snogging each other all over the school.)





	Turns

**Author's Note:**

> The first work in this series explains the dynamic between Sirius, James, and Remus, so give that a read if you want more background! It isn't strictly necessary, but it is helpful.

Sirius figured he was a rather lucky bloke.

Maybe the universe had initially dealt him a bad hand in the family-department, but it was obviously trying to make it up to him these days. As long as he had Remus's mouth on him and James's hand on his thigh, he was more than willing to forgive the previous missteps of the cosmos. It all balanced out, much like this arrangement they had fallen into.

Honestly, Sirius hadn't spared Wormtail a single thought since this whole thing began, but Remus confessed to feeling guilty about the sudden divide, since Moony, Prongs, and himself were now spending infinitely more time brainstorming ways to drive each other mad with lust, rather than plotting pranks or some other activity that Peter could get involved in. In an attempt to ease Moony's conscience, Sirius set Wormtail up with Mary Macdonald, and that was that. Now he could go off and have a shag while the rest of them did, and everyone was happy. Concern over Peter's fourth-wheel-insecurity was the last thing Sirius wanted Remus to be thinking about when they were taking each other's clothes off.

Besides, Sirius was positive that Wormtail wouldn't be interested in playing _this_ game with them, largely due to the fact that, in the simplest terms, The Game quite literally was "who's snogging who?" specifically in storage closets, empty classrooms, and deserted corridors between classes. If Sirius had his way, The Game would also take place _during_ classes, but Remus had thoroughly disapproved of that idea.

It started out innocently (or not-so-innocently) enough when Remus dragged him into a storage closet on the third floor corridor last week.

-

"What the fuck- Hey, Moony!" He brightened at the sight of his boyfriend, even though he was obscured by the darkness. A lumos would have been nice, but as long as he was being pulled aside for spontaneous rendezvous like a character in one of Marlene's trashy romance novels, Sirius definitely wasn't going to complain.

Wormtail and Prongs had teased him relentlessly after finding a stash of those books under Sirius's bed, Peter cackling while James pretended to swoon into Moony's arms like a damsel in distress. His mood lifted considerably when Remus simply stepped aside and let Prongs crash to the floor. Unfortunately, the only casualty of the incident was James's glasses, and since Wormtail had become quite adept at "occulus reparo" after years of trailing after Prongs, there was no harm done (not yet anyway).

He could feel Remus rolling his eyes. "Hello, Padfoot."

"We're in a storage closet," he said, grinning, wondering whether Remus was doing this because he knew it riled Sirius up, or because he also enjoyed it. With each passing day, Sirius became more and more convinced that Moony was a sexual deviant, so this was hardly outside the realm of possibility.

Apparently, even with snogging on the horizon, Moony couldn't help but be a sarcastic little shit. "My mistake. I thought this was the Transfiguration classroom," he said, utterly deadpan, gesturing lazily to the variety of cleaning supplies around them.

Sirius ignored his tone, opting instead to lean his side against the wall casually like a Smooth Kid and bat his eyelashes. Remus probably couldn't see the latter detail, but Sirius suspected Moony was well-versed enough in his body language to know. "So..do you _come_ here often?"

"I'm going to hit you with that mop over there if you don't shut up."

"There are better ways to shut me up, Lupin."

-

They had been late to Transfiguration, Remus appearing perfectly unruffled while Sirius took his seat next to James with mussed hair and red lips. Prongs had caught on rather quickly, and for the rest of class, he didn't take his eyes off of Sirius for more than ten seconds at a time, which was definitely not helping the situation in his trousers.

This new aspect of his friendship with Prongs took some time to get used to. Yes, James was his partner in crime, his second brain. He was _always_ around, whether Sirius needed him or not, and even though Remus and Peter were attentive, James was the first person in Sirius's life to consistently give him his undivided attention. After all, he was either invisible or exiled by his family whenever he wasn't acting like an obedient little pureblood.

But James had never given him _this_ kind of attention before, at least not blatantly enough for Sirius to notice, and it was becoming addicting.

Luckily for him, Remus always seemed oddly proud when Sirius managed to capture James's lustful gaze. He had been worried at first, that jealousy would be an issue, and it had been a few times, just not involving _Prongs_. Whenever someone flirted with Sirius, (which was bound to happen because he was irresistible of course) Moony nearly burst a blood vessel. _If looks could kill_...but Remus seemed to have some sort of blind spot when it came to Prongs. Maybe it was a matter of trust. Maybe it was because Moony wanted James just as much as Sirius did, and to be jealous would be somewhat hypocritical.

Maybe that was why Sirius wasn't surprised when it was Prongs and Moony who were late to Transfiguration the next day, that it was _James_ looking disheveled and red in the face. After all, they had done much more than kissing not twenty-four hours ago. Sirius shifted in his seat from the mere memory of the night before. Remus looked so pretty sucking James's cock, and Prongs had wanted it so badly. It was written all over his face, in his trembling hands and ragged breaths. Sirius shook himself from his thoughts. He was _not_ going to get hard in Transfiguration, for fucks sake. Except, when he risked a glance at Moony, he saw a small, satisfied smirk there that made Sirius's mouth dry. _Don't look at Prongs! Don't look at Prongs!_ Ignoring that voice in his head, he slid his eyes over to James, whose blush hadn't abated in the slightest since class started. He had an iron grip on his quill and was avoiding Sirius's eye. A thought rushed forward, hot and urgent in his mind.

The rule. Nothing could go past snogging unless Sirius was there. That meant there was a good chance that Prongs was hard right now. Yesterday, Remus and Sirius wanked each other off before they left the storage closet, but that wasn't allowed with James. Moony was probably hard too. Fuck. Sirius was going to lose his mind.

"Prongs," he whispered into James's ear, since he apparently had no self-control. James bit his lip and blushed even more, refusing to look his way. Sirius bit back a grin. It was so easy to rile him up. No wonder Moony was so fond of it. "Are you hard?"

Flinching and knocking over his inkwell, Prongs let out a sort of choked sound that Sirius would make fun of later, when he wasn't too busy thinking about snogging James breathless. Thankfully, no one noticed his momentary 'clumsiness.' "Padfoot! We're in class," he hissed, spelling away the spilled ink with a shaky hand.

"You _are_!" Sirius crowed, unable to stop the grin from spreading over his face.

"Shut up," he scowled, and elbowed him in the ribs. Sirius wasn't one to feel embarrassment, but when a jolt of irrational lust shot through him after that completely non-sexual touch, he recognized just how ridiculous his libido was at this point.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, he taunted, "Why so hostile toward _me_? It's _Moony's_ fault, isn't it?" Prongs dropped his quill, and Sirius laughed at his wide eyes. Merlin, Sirius wanted to touch him. It hit him hard and sudden as he watched James flush an even darker color. He tried to keep his voice down. "You aren't exactly subtle, mate. Moony's obviously been snogging you rotten."

He finally looked at Sirius, a hint of nervousness in his features that Sirius wanted to eradicate as soon as possible. He knocked his foot against Prongs' playfully and smiled. "It's fine, idiot. We've talked about this. It's _more_ than fine. It's..." He licked his lips and leaned in, letting his breath fall hotter and heavier over his ear. "It's fucking hot, you know?"

James was breathing heavily, like he did after quidditch practice and quick escapes under the invisibility cloak, like he did when he was about to come. It was exhilarating. "Of course, I should get a turn too," he drawled, eyes flicking up to Prongs's unruly, black hair and wondering how soon he could get his hands in it, mess it up even more. "before Herbology, maybe?"

"Yeah, alright." James's voice was shaky, and Sirius's smirk victorious. He locked eyes with Moony, who looked pleased and a bit hungry from across the room, ignoring McGonagall for the first time in his life in order to stare at James and Sirius.

And so the foundations for The Game had been set.

-

Sirius needed to find Moony soon because snogging Prongs in the astronomy tower before History of Magic had left him with a hard-on that refused to quit, and if he didn't get a hand on his dick before his next class started, he would have to suffer through Double Potions with an erection. Which, _eww,_ he refused to have Slughorn anywhere near him whilst in that state. In a fit of desperation, he considered casting a locator spell, before he was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom.

Moony's mouth descended on his immediately as he kicked the door shut behind him, casting a litany of locking and silencing charms over Sirius's shoulder and muttering incantations into his mouth. He groaned in relief. Fucking _finally_! A week of this game had nearly destroyed him, but today had been particularly trying. All he wanted to do was come his brains out. Remus almost tore his robes in an effort to get at Sirius's skin.

"Just had a free period," Remus panted, unbuttoning Sirius's shirt, "with Prongs," he explained, kissing him hard and rough the way Sirius liked.

Sirius moaned, fingers scrambling to undo the clasp on Moony's robes. "That little tart!" he huffed, "He found you right after he left me!"

"I know. He told me." Remus growled in frustration at the uncooperative buttons before giving up on the clothes completely and bending Sirius over the desk, shoving his own robes out of the way and grinding against Sirius's arse. Sirius squirmed, his dick trapped against the desk, and Moony stilled him with a tight grip on his hips.

"Fuck," he swore. He loved when Moony got like this.

Remus snapped his hips in a quick thrust, and Sirius groaned. "He _begged_ me to break you out of History of Magic." He leaned over to suck and bite at Sirius's neck, and Sirius felt overwhelmed by Remus's body encompassing his own. "He wanted you to suck him off."

Trying not to rub himself against the desk, Sirius focused on his reply. "And he just assumed I would?" he said, aiming for indignant, but sounding more breathless than anything. Of course he would have. He would have sucked James's cock _in_ History of Magic, not giving a fuck who saw.

"You would have," Remus laughed, mirroring his own thoughts, breath coming quicker as he moved against him more frantically. "He just sounded hopeful though. Can't say I blame him." Moony held him tight. "You're so pretty on your knees." Sirius moaned raggedly and shoved his arse back against his better judgement. Remus's fingers tightened around his hipbones, surely leaving bruises in their wake. "Stay _still,_ " he hissed, and Sirius honest-to-merlin almost came.

"Please, Moony," he whined, verging on a sob. Sirius couldn't figure out why everything felt so life-or-death with Remus, how it escalated so quickly every time they did this. No encounter could stay casual for very long, not with this sense of urgency pressing down on them from all sides. Maybe it was because they loved each other. Maybe it was because they were horny teenagers. Sirius didn't know. He wasn't a bloody Witch Weekly columnist.

Who the fuck invented clothes anyway? They were only obstacles at this point, and Sirius was furious with them.

Sirius gripped the edge of the desk. Remus panted, "I shouldn't even let you come." Sirius _did_ sob at that. "Should make you wait until we all go to the dorm and let Prongs get his hands on you." He dropped his forehead against the cool wood of the desk and tried to calm himself with deep breaths. "By then, he'd be so desperate. He'd come after ten seconds of fucking you."

Sirius was distantly aware that he sounded like a dying whale right about then, listening to Moony talk, imagining everything he said with startling vividness. "Please," he said again, unsure what he was asking for but knowing Remus would make the right decision for him.

As soon as the word was out of Sirius's mouth, Remus came with a shout, rutting wildly against him and grasping blindly wherever he could reach. Quickly recovering, he flipped Sirius over and sat him up, reaching for his trousers. Sirius's breath caught. Fuck, he was so hard. Moony pulled him in for a dirty kiss, open-mouthed and wet and _perfect_ while he wriggled a hand down his pants and finally got a hand around Sirius's dick.

Remus nipped at the skin underneath his jaw. "I'll let you come this time. You've been good," he whispered, hot and urgent. Sirius moaned, heart speeding up dangerously at the praise. Fuck, he was so lost in this, so gone for Moony that there was no turning back. Remus stroked him hard and fast, breathing hot against his throat, until Sirius was curling his toes. Almost-

"Good boy, Padfoot," and Sirius came all over Moony's hand and inside his pants.

-

That night, James lasted longer than ten seconds, but claiming a full minute was a bit generous (Sorry, Prongs).


End file.
